Misty's Bad Day
by Sheeta
Summary: Misty's bad day turns out to be alot worse when Togepi is missing...


Pokemon and its characters are copyrighted: Satoshi Tajiri and the GameFreak company of Japan.  
  
I don't own Pokemon I only created a fan fiction. This Fan Fict is rated: (PG-Perental Guidence)  
  
Please be aware this fan fict may contain some scene's of romance and alot of humor. So please don't email me  
  
complaining! I only WARNED you! Thanks!  
  
-Fan Fict by: Sheeta  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Chapter One:: (Misty's Diary)  
  
Narrator: Today our hero's find themselves relaxing at the beach after a hard weeks work. Well, sort of!  
  
"Ah! What a day. The suns shinning, the air is warm, the day's just right." Ash said, yawning lying down on the sandy beach. "Sure! Just right for you Ash." Misty mumbled under her breathe, followed by a deep sigh. "Is something wrong Misty?" Brock asked, looking over at Misty who was organizing her nap-sack at that time.   
  
"Brock! I think something's really upsetting Misty. She's not herself today! She usually loves the beach, but not today." Tracey whispered to Brock. "Hey! What are you two talking about?" Ash asked sitting up, and dusted off his hat that was lying on the sand. "It better not be me!" Ash said walking over to his buddies who were preparing supper.   
  
"I think something's bothering Misty." Tracey whispered again. "Misty.... get upset? Now that's a first!" Ash said sarcastically. "Hey I know why not we get Misty to tell us what's bothering her. That always helps me if I talk to someone." Ash joked. "Thank goodness she's not you Ash." Brock teased.   
  
"Yeah Ash! Smart idea. Like Misty would ever tell us anything that's bothering her." Tracey stated, nudging Ash's arm. Ash looked over at Misty sitting next to her nap-sack all upset. "You know.. It wouldn't hurt to try Tracey. Besides no one knows Misty better then I do." Ash mentioned standing up and walking over to Misty.   
  
Misty looked up and noticed a shadow figure standing infront of her. "Ash?" she whisptered. "What do you want?" she shouted at him. "Nothing Misty, just wanted to talk." Ash said sitting down next to Misty's left side. Misty gazed at Ash's big black eyes, and wished she could acutally get that chance to express her feelings towards him.   
  
"Misty!?" Ash said softly.. "Is something... bothering you?" he asked gazing at the deep blue sea. "Tracey, Brock and I were worried.. you didn't seem like yourself today! You okay?" He asked turning his vision towards Misty. He gave Misty a smirk and slightly giggled. "You know.. if your having a bad hair day. I've had planty of those.. so I know what your going threw!" He joked, putting his hand on his mouth so he doesn't laugh out loud. "No you dork! I'm not having a bad hair day.. why don't you just leave me alone Ash Ketchum." Misty yelled, packing her nap-sack and running away down the beach.   
  
"Misty... wait! What did I say?" Ash, shouted standing up to run after Misty.   
  
"Wow that didn't go too hot!" Brock said, watching Misty and Ash from a distance. "Hey Ash!" Tracey shouted.. "why not let Misty be alone for a while. Maybe she'll cool off." Tracey added shouting at Ash. Ash grabed his hat, dusted it off and put it back on his head. He walked towards the boys to eat his supper.   
  
"I don't get it.. why did Misty just run off like that. It must be something really serious." Ash said trying to finish the last of his canned food. Suddenly Pikachu noticed something shinning where Misty was sitting. He leaped from Ash's side and ran down the beach to where the sparkling object was. Pikachu pulled it out of the sand, and looked at it wierdly. "Pi??" Pikachu said.. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu shouted, running back to Ash to show him what he found. "What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked looking at his Pokemon's dusty hands. "What you go there buddy?" Ash asked again.. pulling the object out of Pikachu's mouth.   
  
"Hey.. that looks like a book. You know like what girls carry to write in." Brock said stealing the book from Ash's hands. "Brock, its called a diary... and Misty's name is on it. I don't think we should be touching this!" Tracey mentioned snatching the book from Brock's hand and putting it to one side. "A diary.. hey I know what those are. My mom used to write in one all the time.. she told me she keeps all her personal secrets in there." Ash, said with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"No Ash! Don't you even think of reading Misty's diary. That's none of our business what she has in there." Brock said, crossing his arms. Then he thought to himself, *"What if Misty wrote something bout me in there"*. "I guess a little look won't hurt!" Brock said snagging the book from Tracey's side.  
  
"Hey wait you guys! We can't read Misty's diary..." Ash shouted starting a cat fight among the three boys. They all faught over the book.. until it dropped opened on the floor. "Great we broke it." Brock said, picking up Misty's diary and dusting it off. "Hey look at this you guys..." Brock said blowing off the remaining grains of sand off Misty's book. He looked at the page that was opened and his eye's widened. "Guys! Tomorrow is Misty's birthday.. that's why she's so upset. She thought no one remembered it." Brock stated reading what she wrote. "Wait a mintue.. how could she be mad at us for not remmebering her birthday... if she never told us in the first place!" Tracey answered, crossing his arms.   
  
"Wow... Misty's birthday, guys we have to make this one a special one. Lets all pitch in and make Misty the biggest, bestest birthday party ever. You guys with me, or not?" Ash, shouted throwing his hands in the air. "Good idea. We should plan this tonight, before she come's back!" Brock said, pulling out a pen and piece of paper out of his nap-sack. Brock started writing down on the piece of paper things to get and do for tomorrow. "Ash, your incharge of picking out the kewlest gift for Misty." Brock mentioned, looking up at Ash. "Uhh that shouldn't be so hard to do!" Ash said, looking over Brock's shoulder. "Tracey you and I can get the party decorations and plan the cake. Oh and Ash... you get to do the best job ever. Distracting Misty from showing up tomorrow while we're preparing her surprise!" Brock added, jotting down more notes on his sheet. "Ah! Do I have too... Misty and I don't get along Brock!" Ash said under his breathe.   
  
"Okay then don't... we'll just let Misty walk in on our surprise then." Brock said smiling. "Ohhhhhhh, alright! I'll do it, but don't get the idea that I like her or anything.. cause I don't." Ash shouted all angry cause he had to spend a whole day with Misty. "Pikachuu!" Pikachu said, tugging on Brock's pant leg. "What, your gonna stay with Brock and Tracey tomorrow. Jee thanks Pikachu!" Ash said with a deep sigh.   
  
That night, Misty wandered back to the campsite with tears in her eyes, and Togepi asleep in her arms. "Where could it be." Misty said, searching around the tents in and her friends back packs. "Oh! Where could have my diary gone too.." she whispered quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. Then she heard a noise. "Ash that you?" she whispered turning around to look behind her. To Misty's surprise, Team Rocket was crouched over Misty's nap-sack stealing her Pokemon. "Hey!" she shouted standing up. "Get away from my back pack." Misty shouted, runing towards Team trio.   
  
"Ah! Jessie I thought you said the red-headed twirp was asleep already." James, shouted his eyes widening. "I thought she was.. come on lets snag her back-pack and leave." Jessie shouted grabbing Misty's back and throwing it over her shoulder. All of a sudden a mysterious puff of smoke appeared infront of Team Rocket. "Hold it...." a voice came from the smoke. "Your not going anywhere." the voice added. As the puff of smoke cleared, Team Rocket stood there laughing. "What's so funny?" Ash said standing next to Charizard and Pikachu. "Huh? Team Rocket said, with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh its only the pesky bug.. shoo why don't you leave kid. We have no time for foolish games." Jessie remarked, waving her hand infront of Ash to make him scram.   
  
"Who said we where playing games?" Ash joked steping aside to let his Pokemon take the stand. "Okay! I stepped aside Jessie.. I dare you to pass!" Ash teased sticking his tounge out at Team Rocket.   
  
"Why I outta!" Meowth shouted... "you kids are nothin' but troubl' " Meowth added. "Okay then, Weezing Go!" James shouted throwing his Poke-ball. "Weezing smoke screen attack now..." James added commanding his Pokemon to blast a screen of smoke to blind Ash and his friends.   
  
Ash looked at Charizard and Pikachu.."You know what to do!" Ash added, smiling and sneaking up behind Team Rocket. Ash snagged Misty's back-pack and ran it back to where Misty was standing. "Here you are Misty!" Ash said, bowing down, and handing Misty her bag. "Thanks Ash, but I was handling this myself." Misty added angrily.   
  
"Okay Misty, whatever you say." Ash remarked leaving her back-pack on the ground.  
  
Misty stood and confronted Team Rocket! "Alright, now its my turn. Never mess with a Water Pokemon Trainer!!! Oh wait, you guys haven't learned that yet... Maybe I should teach yeah then." Misty shouted at Team Rocket. She bent down to her back-pack and pulled out a Poke-Ball. "I hope this one is Starmie." Misty thought to herself, then as she threw the Poke-Ball... Pysduck came out of her back-pack!   
  
"Pysduck, dumb duck.. why don't you stay in your Poke-Ball until I call you. Ugh!" Misty shouted calling Pysduck back. But Pysduck didn't listen to Misty. He came out of his Poke-Ball again. "Pysduck what are you doing.. I don't wanna battle with you!" Misty shouted at her Pokemon. "Pyssssssssssssss...duck!" Pysduck used his confusion attack and sent Team Rocket flying threw the air.   
  
"Wow! Pysduck used confusion without getting a big headace.. yay!"   
  
Misty cheered at her Pokemon hugging Pysduck. "Ahahah! I can't believe this.. Pysduck you rock!" Misty commented her Pokemon. Pysduck looked at Misty and smiled. "Pysduck return." Misty called him back to his Poke-Ball. 


End file.
